


Kisses

by Caius



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: ScribeProtra asked for Strika/Megatron/Lugnut, kisses. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Kisses

For this, Strika was in the middle, lying comfortably half on Lugnut’s lap, half on Megatron’s, as her Commander and her Consort worked together to cover her with kisses. 

Megatron’s kisses were slow, skillfull, mostly lips with a flicker of tongue pressed against sensitive parts of her face, her canons, down to her chest vents.

Lugnut’s kisses were wet and enthusiastic, tongue with the occasional brush of teeth and a constant, worshipful, hum of his vocalizer, working his way adoringly up from her peds to her crotch, optic glancing up at her repeatedly for approval and permission.

“Good,” she told him, vocalizer vibrating under Megatron’s lips as she finally opened her panel and pulled her consort’s helm down onto her spike.


End file.
